Ink jet apparatus produces images on a receiver by ejecting ink drops onto the receiver in an imagewise fashion. To improve the quality, physical durability, and stability of the printed image, it is often necessary provide treatment of the receiver or ink spots on the receiver prior to or after the ink drops are placed onto the ink receiver. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,969 discloses a print head that conditions the ink receiver by ejecting a treatment fluid to the receiver before printing. The treatment fluid on the receiver helps to immobilize the ink spots printed on the receiver, thereby improving the quality and stability of the print. U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,668 teaches an ink jet printer having a heater for heating the receiver prior to printing to reduce the dry time of the printed ink image.